Friendship is an Imagination
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: "I'm not crazy... I'm not crazy... Nobody seems to understand me at all. Why do they not see Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and the rest of my friends? Why can't they see... They say it's all in my head. Should I believe them or should I believe myself? They seem so real... But are they real? Is friendship an imagination...?" (Re-posted from , same account there.)
1. It All Started Here

(Authors note- After watching the movie "A Beautiful Mind" I was very touched by the dedication and classic touch of the film. And to my own motivation I decided to create something similar to the story line. Note that I will kind of take the story line from the movie, and a little from the show. Now my I present to the readers a Beta writing piece, "Friendship is an Imagination")

Prologue-

I don't know what's going on but I know one thing, my life all turned upside down from the start. Right now I'm in my hospital bed staring at a ceiling. You may be wondering why I am even here, the smart Twilight Sparkle who could use her magic to fix anything up. Truth is the stallions in white coats say I'm 'mentally ill'. Ha! Can you believe that? How can I be crazy if I'm smart? This is just all a misunderstanding!

There was a knock on the door of my hospital room, "Patient Twilight Sparkle? It's time for your conversation with your teacher."

I turned my head toward the digital clock next to my bed. It said 6:30p.m! I've only been here for a few hours but to me, it felt like days have passed.

"Alright in a minute!" I called out getting out of bed quickly.

Not wanting to waste anytime I trotted to the door and with my 'care taker' and we arrived at the interrogation room or how the hospital wants to call it, the "Conversation Room". The room wasn't that special. Like some special mental rooms for 'crazy' clients that were much deeper in the hospital, the room had puffy white pillows around the room from ceiling to the floor covering every single inch of the area. All that was added in here was a wooden table and two squishy chairs. And on one of the chairs, my favorite teacher, Princess Celestia was sitting with her back toward me.

My 'care taker' opened the heavy metal door for me and I just gave him a nod of thanks.

"Do you need any help with this one Miss Celestia?"

The Princess turned and just gave him a smile and shook her head, "No thank you Bob. I think I could handle this on my own."

Bob just nodded and exited the room, leaving only me and the Princess alone.

Walking with ease I sat on one of the chairs and faced the Princess. Her royalty radiated in front of me, her colorful mane and her long horn. Also her beautiful wings! Oh how much I want to be like her!

"Ah my favorite student how are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Princess Celestia. But I was a little alarmed to be taken from my house in the middle of the day and taken here. I was having a pillow fight with my friend Applejack since we were having a sleep over-"

Celestia just raised her hooves in front of my face and gave me a concerned stare.

"My dear student… Who exactly is this… Applejack?"

I raised an eyebrow looking at her with confusion. "What do you mean? Applejack is my friend. She sent you a letter once or twice, and I even told you about her."

"I don't remember such thing Twilight. You never sent me any letters regarding your so called friend Applejack."

This time I was starting to get a little irritated. How can my own teacher not know who Applejack was!?

I placed my hooves together and let out a small sigh. "What do you mean so called friend? I've been playing with my friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy for a year! We've sent you tons of letters and also the elements of harmony-"

"First of all Twilight… Let's go through this one at a time. Who is this Applejack."

My head started to throb. Now I was really irritated. Was the Princess joking around or kidding?

I let out a nervous laugh, "Oh okay Princess. I see that you're joking! It's all fun and games right? Look I just want to go home and continue the sleep over-"

"Just tell me who this Applejack is my student! Who is this Applejack!?"

Clearing my throat I just stared at the Princess in the eyes. "Alright but you'll think you're silly after I'm done Princess. Applejack is a sister of Big Macintosh and is a part of the Apple Family. She works at Sweet Apple Acres and bucks apples all day-"

"Do you mean Apple Seed?" The Princess said giving me a frown.

I just shook my head. "Applejack… Don't you know-"

"There is no such person as Applejack around here my student… Neither are any of the people you mentioned exist."

I blinked… What did she say now?

"My student… Tell me… After I sent you here to study about the interaction of others… Just what happened?"

I looked at a plastic clock above the exit door and it read 6:35p.m. This was going to be a long talk…

I took a deep breath and started to tell the Princess the beginning of my story.

Chapter 1- It All Started Here…

"Where the heck are we going Twilight!?" Spike spinning round and round in my magic bubble.

"We have to go to the Academic University before sun set Spike, or else I'll be faced with lateness!"

Spike shook his tail and tried to scratch at the bubble but to no avail. "But I don't see why I have to go!"

I just smirked, "You're going to be a test subject Spike! The teacher and my classmates are dying to actually see a real life dragon! And not to mention a special spell I have in store…" I said patting my backpack.

'W-What kind of spell!?"

I just giggled, "You'll see!"

Spike and I were heading toward the University of LAM, short term for Land/Air/Magic. A university for all types of ponies who have talents that could be enhanced even further. The classes could range from Fashion, Animal Care, Agriculture, Sky Racing, you name it! But this wasn't any ordinary school where ponies can attend to. You needed to be chosen… And I repeat, 'chosen' by the Princess herself to enter this school.

The University was pretty big. It had a large campus and library, and it even had school stores dotted around the place to buy things. But this was a place to study and not dilly dally. I've only entered this school a few weeks ago and it was pretty far away. So I talked with the Principle here and they decided that I could stay in one of the girl dormitories. And of course, I have Spike with me. I was originally planning on him to stay at home and tend to all the cleaning and stuff like that but I decided against it. He was just a little dragon after all.

"We're here Spike! This is your first time in a University right?"

I looked at Spike and he stopped struggling. Instead of seeing a raging dragon, I instead looked at one with big eyes and an open mouth that could have touched the ground if he wasn't stuck in a bubble.

"Pretty amazing huh?"

Like all top Universities in Equestira this place was top notch. Trimmed grass, beautiful statues, tall trees and flowers! This place was a real good for peace.

I released Spike from his bubbly prison and placed him on my back.

"Hope you're ready for the demonstration Spike. Cause this might hurt a bit."

"And after that what happened my student?" The Princess said to be across the table.

I placed my hooves on my head. "Truth is I don't remember a whole lot of it… I just remember I went in, powered up my horn, and then everything went white. Next thing I knew I was on my bed in my new dormitory."

The Princess just gave me a nod, "Alright… Keep going my student. What happened next?"

"Well…"

"Woowee! These beds are more comfortable then I imagined!"

I groaned as I stirred from my sleep. I opened one eye and stared at the clock on my night stand…

4:50A.M…

I grunted once again and placed a pillow over my head. But the sound of laughter and grunts from the other bed kept me from my sleep.

Finally having enough I got up from my bed and approached the pony before me. Even if it was still dark the light from the moon gave me a clear picture of what the pony looked like.

Of course it was a mare since it was a girls dormitory so I wasn't surprised by that, but what I was surprised was that she didn't have a horn. This puzzled me and the fact that this section of the dormitories were for magic wielding mares.

So let's go over the problems now shall we?

1- No horn!

2- No horn means no magic.

3- Well… That simply explains everything.

I got out of my bed and carefully walked over to the mare with a cowboy hat. She had a light brown coat and a blonde mane. And her cutie mark were apples.

"So this is how you met this Applejack I presume?"

"Yes… That's how I met her… But she is real I'm telling you!"

Again the Princess just nodded and this time she waved a hoof. "Go on my student. What happened next?"

"Hey can you keep it down a bit? It's four in the morning and I have class at eight so if you could quite down a bit that would be really helpful-"

"Well how are you doen little missy!? The name's Applejack!" The mare said shoving a hoof out.

As friendly as possible I took the hoof and shoot it lightly. I wasn't very keen in interacting with other ponies around me… But since she was (or what I thought) going to be my roommate then I guess I have to make some connections.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Well now that's a mighty fine name young lady!"

There was a loud snore and a mutter coming from a corner of the room. I looked toward the direction of the noise and found my pet dragon Spike huddling against a blanket and sucking his thumb.

"Sorry but as I said before could you keep it down?"

The mare placed a hoof to her mouth as I pointed toward my sleeping dragon and she gave me an energetic nod.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. It's just that I'm just so excited about being here! I just got here about a minute ago and while I was walking here I was amazed by this places structures!"

I gave her a small smile, as you might notice I was still kind of sleepy. "Yeah I guess you're right."

I was about to retreat toward my bed until a hoof was placed on my back, "Sorry to bother you again but do you re'con you could show me around campus a bit? I have to get to class in a hurry in the morning so I wouldn't want to get lost."

I frowned. Didn't this mare Applejack know the school rules? You can't walk around the corridors after midnight and you can only get out if you wanted to go to the bathroom. But she was new here so I guess that could be an excuse.

I let out a sigh knowing that my night of slumber was already over, "I guess so… But you have to keep it down or else we'll be found out. And I don't want to get in trouble just get you know."

Again she just gave me a happy nod and then she showed off a cheery grin.

"Alright then. When we get out to the corridors I'm going to cast an invisibility spell on us so we wouldn't be spotted. But we could still be heard so we must be as quiet as possible. Got that?"

"Gotcha!"

"Good."

I opened the door toward the corridors and looked left, right, and straight.

The coast was clear…

"Alright… Touch me Applejack."

I felt a hoof touching my back and I closed the door behind us. After that I concentrated on my horn and with a flash of light we weren't able to see our own hooves. And the bright flash only last half a second.

"I didn't know at the time but Spike woke up during the middle of our little talk. He just pretended to sleep until we disappeared."

"So Spike saw you talking to Applejack?"

"I believe so… I mean, he met Applejack a bunch of times before and-"

"Twilight… Spike never saw Applejack before…"

I just shook my head. There must be something going on. How could they have been vanished to thin air? This was ridiculous!

"Twilight listen to me."

I looked at the Princess again but this time her expression went from frowning a little bit, to a down right hard stare.

The Princess placed her hooves together and closed her eyes. "I don't know what is going on but… We talked with Spike. We questioned him about your actions and he told us this…"

She inhaled and exhaled and was silent for a while before looking at me again.

"He said 'I've seen Twilight speaking at the first night on campus. I opened one eye and all I saw in the moon light was Twilight. I overheard something and I figured she was sleep walking. But then she said something about going around campus… At that moment I knew something was wrong. She seemed to be speaking to someone… Someone named Applejack?'"

I tapped my hooves together. How could no one know Applejack. She's been here in Ponyville for a long time… Even longer then I have!

"Spike must be joking" I finally said, "He likes to joke a lot-"

The Princess just shook her head. "No Twilight. He wasn't joking and he was telling to truth. Of course I didn't want to believe it but I confronted him myself… I even went as far to placing an 'Honesty is Policy' potion in his plate of diamonds at the Royal dinner a few nights ago. And again he told me the same thing as before when we talked to him."

"Wait so you're saying that… That Applejack isn't really real…"

The Princess just nodded her head.

"There is no Applejack Twilight… It was all in your head…"

I stared at her confused. Was she taking me as a fool? Was she!?

I pounced out of my seat toward her using my magic to add in more force but I knew I was to foolish. She casted a simple but powerful spell and before I knew it I was on the far side of the wall facing the Princess.

"Are you calling me stupid Princess!? Are you!? Applejack is real I tell you!"

The door suddenly opened and a group of tuff looking stallions flooded in and wrapped me in strong cloth. I felt like I was trapped in a cocoon.

And when I looked up I saw Applejack… She was right at the entrance looking at me with a smile and holding a pillow.

"Look there she is! Applejack is right there! There at the entrance!"

The Princess didn't even bother to look behind her. Her face was as solid as iron…

"Take her to emergency block B and send in a Mind Doctor right away… Also keep her chained and place magic resisting bindings around her."

One of the tuff stallions bowed and dashed off.

Applejack just stood there frowning.

"Applejack!" I called out, "Tell them! Tell them that you're real! Please tell them! Tell them!"

"Take her to emergency block B right now!" The Princess yelled.

"No!" I yelled out as I was being carried away.

"You don't understand! I'm not stupid! I'm not stupid! I'm not an idiot! Applejack! Tell them that you're real!"

Applejack just frowned even more and muttered something but I didn't quite catch it.

Damn it… Why was she doing this!? Why!?

"Twilight," Said the Princess at the door.

I was about half way down the hall way but with her royal voice I could hear her words clearly.

"I'll come back tomorrow at the same time as today. We'll have a nice chat again. Just the two of us-"

"Don't even come back! You humiliated me! You're the idiotic one! You're the stupid one! I'm not the one who's crazy, you are-"

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I felt some kind of liquid being injected into me. I suddenly felt dizzy and exhausted. My eye lids felt heavy. I just wanted to rest…

"Sleep little mare… You'll be alright…"

The voice came from Bob, my 'care taker'. Funny… I didn't see him with the rest of the stallions before…

The last thought in my mind was this….

Was he stupid too?

(End Note- I didn't write a lot since I just wanted to see what you guys think of the setting. If you guys don't like it then I won't continue it. It's kind of like a Beta I guess you can say. If you like it please click the like button and if you don't like it then write a comment on what I can improve on and dislike I guess. This was just a quick write so I don't believe it would be a perfect piece. Just something I thought up of after seeing "A Beautiful Mind". Hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

(Note- Late update I know… I stopped working on my other projects because I was enjoying my vacation! But here you go, as promised I'll continue it and maybe less grammar Nazi!)

Chapter 2- Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

"What ya got yourself into now Twilight?"

"Oh it's nothing Applejack… It's just a misunderstanding I guess."

"Oh come on now, there's no reason to feel glum and sad just cause you're here! Heck, I'm here with ya now aren't I?"

I just nodded and went back to my bed and again like I usually did, I stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe we could play a game of some sort? How about patty cake?"

I turned my head to look at Applejack, "Really? Isn't that game for kids?"

She just shrugged and laid down on the floor with her hat covering her face.

It has been a few days since I arrived here and moved to Cell Block B. Unlike Cell Black A, we got a lot more attention from our care takers, but the room itself felt a lot like a prison. The only benefit I got then the others in this level was that I didn't need to wear special bindings to keep me from doing 'insane things'.

I just laughed at my last words. 'Insane things', like heck, what I was going to do? Kill myself? Kill the people that were watching and observing me right now? I would if I was insane but they just don't understand. They're the ones who need help!

There was a knock on my door and it opened to show the Princess herself. How long has it been since we last talked? I guess it was about three days at most.

"I'm sorry my student, I had some important things to attend to. But now we could continue to things that weren't explained the last time we discussed! How about we go to the gardens this time?" The Princess said with a smile.

I just gave her a glum expression and just nodded. I knew I needed the fresh air, but the Princess not being able to see Applejack was kind of making my mind go 'I hate you, but I don't hate you… But I still hate you.' It was just a repeating pattern in my head.

I noticed the Princess telling me something but I didn't listen. I was drawn back to my memories where Applejack and my other friends were all together. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie… We had so many adventures together and we even stopped discord! Our legend and story was kept inside the Castle! But I guess things aren't going back to normal anytime soon… I'm smart enough to know the steps to gain freedom from this sick place. But in order to get to the next step, I needed to finish telling my story… I just needed to finish…

"Would you like some cookies? I baked them myself!"

"Thank you Princess… I guess I just need something to nibble on."

The Princess and I were sitting on some of the wooden chairs that were placed around the garden. We also had a table with cookies and tea which I nervously nibbled on.

The garden was a lot larger then I have expected, and since it was night time the stars were dotted across the sky. I didn't have the benefits to actually stroll around the garden (since I lost it with my last encounter with the Princess), but seeing it calmed me down a bit but not enough to make me stop shaking.

"So now then, please continue my student. I would love to hear what's going inside your head." The Princess said as she sipped her tea.

"Well I guess I have no choice…"

"Wow… That's a mighty big statue this University has got here!"

I just nodded at Applejack, "Mhmm, this is the statue of Professor Edward W. Carner who founded this University a few decades ago."

"Oh my, I wish I could have seen this Edward fella and pleasure him personally!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by pleasure him personally?"

"Ya know what I mean you dirty minded mare!" She said chuckling, "To just say thanks and maybe even give him a box of chocolates!"

I let out a little laugh. That idea didn't sound bad, but it was silly.

"Well good luck with that! Cause I ain't helping you."

"I knew you would say that. But it was just an idea anyway…"

We started to head back toward our Dormitories and it was pretty quiet. We still had about half an hour to walk around before early morning classes started.

"Hey Applejack, what made you come to this university?"

She just shrugged and looked up at the dawn lit sky. "I don't really know… All I did was buck apples day in and day out. I guess the Princess found my bucking skills rather..."

She took a striking pose.

"Awesome!"

I let out a soft burst of laughter.

"But ya know… I didn't really have a lot of friends since the beginning…"

"Yeah same here…"

Applejack let out a soft sigh, "Ever since I was a little filly I had to buck apples off of trees to make a liven. Life was tough, but I managed to pull through. And look at me! I'm here at one of the best universities in all of Equestria!"

"Yeah you're right. I didn't get many friends too. I was so focused in my studies that I never realized what was going on. And since my brother joined the Royal Guard, I can't see him like I did before I moved here."

"Moved to the University?"

"No, when I moved to Ponyville."

"I see…"

The rest of the walk toward our dormitory was silent. We didn't have anything to talk about and judging from the way Applejack yawned, she was just as tired as I was. I only had about five hours of sleep for Celestia's sake.

When we arrived to our dormitories Applejack had to leave right away to class. We decided to meet back up together here when classes were all over. For me, I had about an hour left.

I charged and plopped on my bed and with a simple sleeping spell I started to doze off right away. Like any University it was just learning and stuff like that so there wasn't much to talk about in that field.

"I see… So you started to take a liking in Applejack?"

I just nodded my head, "Yes I really did. I didn't know at the time but she started becoming one of my best friends."

I took a sip of tea. "As time passed I got to know Applejack more and more. Later on I met the rest of the gang."

"Yes… Fluttershy, Pinkiepie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity I presume?"

"Yes that is exactly correct Princess."

The Princess gestured to one of her guards and they brought a pot and refilled the Princesses cup.

"Well lets fast forward a bit… Who came after Applejack?"

Taking a bite of a cookie and quickly chewed and swallowed. "Well after Applejack it was Rainbow Dash."

"Oh Applejack you're so idiotic!"

"Well let me tell you! Big Mac was mighty surprised when my little sis bucked his apples!"

I couldn't stop laughing. I knew what she meant by 'bucked his apples'.

"S-So" I said unable to control my laughter, "What happened next?"

"Well he got apple juice all over his face! Poor brother had to take a bath because of sticky apples!"

"I hope you actually mean the apples you can eat."

"Oh Twilight, you're as dirty as a pig in a mud."

Applejack and I were walking toward the meadows a little outside of campus. Many other mares and stallions were headed toward that direction since it was such a nice day. Who wouldn't want to go outside and have some fun in the sun?

"So Applejack did anything excited happen today?"

"Ah nothing much… Just same, old same old. How to buck the apples just right and how to plant the apple seeds for perfect condition growth and all that you know-"

Before Applejack could finish there was a loud streak in the sky and a rather large boom. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, but I felt a tap on my shoulder and the next thing I knew, I saw a streak of colors across the sky.

"Oh wow… What pretty colors…" I said.

I kept my eyes on the rainbow comet as it started to come closer… And closer… And well, it seemed to come to close… Oh buck-

I felt the rainbow comet speed up and crash down on the ground, making the ground rumble and explode underneath me. I toppled over and landed a few feet away from where I stood.

"Oh shucks Twilight! What's gotten in to you?" I heard Applejack say as I felt a hoof help me lift up to my hooves.

"Hey watch it! You could have gotten me killed!" I said as I rubbed my head.

I heard a snicker, "Is that how you treat your friend from Special Talent High?"

I opened my eyes wide to that familiar voice. It can't be… It just can't be… Is it really her!?

"Rainbow Dash! Oh my gosh you're back!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Yep! And I'm ready to fast forward ahead of you."

I didn't notice but there was a crowd surrounding Rainbow Dash and I. But I didn't pay them any attention; I just kept smiling and was glad that my old friend was back.

"I thought you were at the race of the 'World Limits' Rainbow Dash. Why did you come back?"

Rainbow Dash just gave me a proud grin, "Oh lets' just say I've-"

She took out something from her saddle bag and unfolded a rather large piece of cloth. "Won all two hundred and fifty races! That's right, I'm officially the best flier in all of Equestria!"

The entire crowd cheered and started to chant Rainbow Dashes name and she just laughed and took bows while hovering in the air.

"Wow… That's pretty amazing! Was it a constant streak?"

"Yeah it was… You don't read the newspaper a lot don't you?"

I turned away blushing from embarrassment. How could I have not known of my friends' great success? But I shook all those feelings aside, I should be happy! I mean… My best friend was back and she also made history!

Without warning I felt a sudden embrace cover me.

"It's great to see you again Twilight. It's been to long…"

"Yeah it has Rainbow… Come on! Let me show you the campus."

"I see… So can you tell me a little about how you met Rainbow Dash?"

"Well we met at Special Talent High. We met in our freshmen year and we've been best friends since. At our junior year she signed up for the World Limits Championships. And after that I didn't see her for my senior year."

"She was accepted right away?"

I took another sip of tea, "It took about half a year for her to be accepted so in the middle of the school year she left."

The Princess nodded and gave me a smile. But then her smile faded away just as quickly as it came.

"Tell me… Do you think Rainbow Dash is real?"

I face hooved myself but I just couldn't help it. She still thinks I'm crazy…

"Of course Rainbow Dash is real Princess. I know for sure she is."

The Princess just shook her head. "I see my student… Please tell me a little more about your talk with Rainbow Dash."

"Wow… This place is so big! I can't believe I've never heard of this place!" Rainbow Dash said as she scanned her surroundings.

"Well I did tell you one time in high school you know."

"Meh… I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh Rainbow. You never change do you?" I said laughing.

I was excused from my classes for the day and was assigned to show Rainbow Dash around campus. It turns out that since she didn't graduate high school she still needed an education. From special orders from the Princess she was skipped a grade and was placed here. A new freshmen in LAM. But I was kind of surprised that she didn't even know what that stood for. But when I told her it stood for Land/Air/Magic, she just started laughing and said it stood for Lettuce/Apple/Mac. To me it sounded like a sandwich and before I knew it I started laughing with her.

"Man… I'm starved! How about some food?"

"Now that you mention it I'm kind of hungry. Why don't we get something to chow down?"

"Of course! I'm starved like crazy. Any good food around here?"

I just grinned, "How about the old 'Cake and Wich'? They make the best sweets and sandwiches in all of campus."

"I ain't going to argue with you. I'm so hungry I could eat anything!"

"With the speed you fly at Rainbow? I'm pretty sure you could eat just as fast."

"I see… So let me guess, after meeting Rainbow Dash you got to meet a young mare named Pinkie Diane Pie."

I just gave her a nod. "Yes you're right. I'm not surprised you know who came in next."

"Of course my student. I read all the descriptions of your well… 'Friends'… But anyways lets continue shall we?"

"Welcome to the Cake and Wich how may I serve you?"

Since this was a top university this place was really rich and best of all, the food was-

"Free food!? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! This is awesome! I'll have one of everything please!"

The waitress took out a stamp and pounded it against her order book, "Coming right up. And what would you like miss?"

I looked at the menu and I couldn't decide! There was just so many to choose from. Haywiches, Applecrumpets, Hayshakes, Salads, Hayfries, so many to choose from! But since I didn't have an appetite like Rainbow Dash I decided to eat something medium in size.

"I'll have the Haywiches with Hayfries please."

The waitress scribbled the order down and quickly trotted away toward the kitchen doors and disappeared.

Surprisingly we've gotten appetizers and Rainbow quickly ate them without even chewing. We didn't talk much but instead, we just slumped on the table and relaxed. At some point of time I tried to entertain Rainbow Dash by juggling some flower pots around with my magic. But it turns out that you need more skill to do those kinds of tricks. My magic fumbled around and next thing I know, I was drenched in water. But my objective was fulfilled when Rainbow laughed. Thankfully they had towels here or I could have gotten a cold.

"Oh man why can't they have the food ready right now!?" Rainbow Dash complained.

I just laughed at her, "You have the wait you know. You ordered one of everything and let me repeat, 'Everything'!"

"Well I guess so… My stomach flies faster than my mouth… Or is it the other way round?"

"Well we're going to find out! Here comes your orders!"

Just like in a magical castle, the room was flooded with stallions with chief hats and silver plated dishes. Next thing I knew different tables were coming together and someone took a hold of our seats. Everything happened so quickly that when I finally came to focus, Rainbow and I were far apart. Separated by a long line of tables.

"Oh my gosh! This is going to be great!"

And with that said, she opened a silver dish and face planted her face into it.

But me, I ate like a civilized individual. Good manners means respect.

The Princess was chuckling as she took another cookie and sipped some more tea. Was the part about Rainbow Dash eating really that amusing?

"Oh my, I'm sorry my student. It's just that I didn't really expect something like that to actually occur. You're very descriptive when it comes to dramatic events!"

I let out a small burst of laughter, "Why thank you Princess. But shall we go back to the matter at hoof?"

She just smiled and nodded.

"Well after our lunch we had dessert and before you could say anything Princess, I am just as surprised by how much Rainbow Dash could eat."

"Man I'm stuffed!" Rainbow Dash said patting her stomach.

I was surprised that it didn't get any bigger. I guess she actually had a belly that was in another dimension.

"Wow Rainbow. I didn't actually expect you to eat everything."

She patted her stomach once again, "Nothing can stop this baby! Now how about some dessert!?"

I just laughed, "Well sure I guess."

I raised my hooves and right away, a pink coated and maned mare popped out and handed out another menu. But before I could even choose she jumped up and down and said some recommended options? I didn't know what she said but before I could say anything she dashed into the kitchen and came back again with a tray filled with many different desserts.

"Well I guess I didn't need to choose. They already chose for me! I love the magical serves around here!"

"Yep this place sure is magical." I said picking up something which I thought was a chocolate covered brownie.

After we had dessert I decided to meet up with the chiefs to say thank you (Mostly due to Rainbow Dash). Dash decided to walk around the campus a bit more and that she'll meet me back at my dormitory.

As I was about to walk in the kitchen the door suddenly flung open and out came the pink maned mare.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was in a rush because we ran out of sugar and I need the sugar to make more cakes because we make really good cake here like chocolate and all that! Oh what was I going to do again? I forgot but anyway my name is Pinkie Pie and I was wondering if you could be my friend- Oh I had to much sugar I love sugar, don't you love sugar!? Here have a cookie!"

She was talking way too fast for me to understand, but I gratefully accepted the cookie even though I was stuffed.

"Well my name's Twilight Sparkle. And your name is… Pinkie Pie right?"

She nodded energetically, "Yeah that's right! I'm the dessert chef here and we really must get more sugar you and I and I know just the place come on!"

Once again I couldn't understand her and I didn't even know what was going on because I went flying out of my hooves, and out the door with the most sugar crazed mare in campus.

"Well that was really amusing my student."

I just laid back and looked at the stars. How long have we been talking?

"Anyway I believe I must go. I have to wake up early in the morning to bring the sun up. I hope you understand."

I just nodded and got out of my seat. I felt my care takers grab my back from both sides and I proceeded to advance toward the nightmare hospital once again.

"Wait…"

My care takers stopped and I looked behind me to see the Princess smiling.

"Why don't we keep our patient here nice and comfortable?"

One of my care takers started to say something but the Princess cut him off, "Why don't you take her to my room? I sure hope you understand."

At first they hesitated, and then they just nodded.

Before I entered the heck hospital again I had only one thought in my mind.

Why did the Princess have her own room in a mental hospital?

(End note- I don't like this chapter! No matter how much I revise and edit it I just don't feel like it's right. And the fact that my fricken Microsoft Word is being stupid! I spell the words right and they say it's wrong… It's getting really annoying… So if there's any wrong spelling, please forgive me. And I hope you liked this chapter. We'll see how it goes from here now that a new brick has been added to the project. Also if you see any words like hands, feet, or anything human based I'm sorry. I'm still used to writing in human form.)


	3. Rarity and Fluttershy

(Well summer fever is gone… Now I'm really bored and I can focus on writing… Maybe… I decided this will still be a beta until chapter 5 because there will be a twist.)

Chapter 3- Rarity and Fluttershy

"Miss. Sparkle, are you alright? You haven't moved ever since you stepped into this room."

I just stood where I was, mesmerized by the beauty of the entire room…

My new care taker coughed and looked at the chamber around us, "I am sorry to say this Miss. Sparkle, but I don't know how you are struck so well upon these… Well… Books…"

You heard him! Books… This place was filled with books from top to bottom. I didn't care what kind of books they were but I didn't get to read anything for a week or so. My brain was dying to read something, to smell the old scent of wood and pine in my nostrils, to feed my mind with knowledge and imagination.

"Hush…" I said still gazing upon the neat stacks of books all around me. "You're ruining the moment…"

In the corner of my eye my new care taker rolled his eyes again and trotted away. Leaving me to enjoy the beautiful sight!

The room was tall as a tower with a great spiral staircase reaching all the way to the top. The staircases were connected to the large bookcases so I could take one book out and read them whenever I pleased.

Finally dropping my gaze, I looked at the rest of my surroundings. This looked like a study and I spotted some open doorways. Curious, I decided to explore my surroundings more. Entering one of the open doorways, I came upon the bedroom fit for a dragon. And when I mean dragon, I really mean a dragon. This room was smaller than the study but was very royal, like something out of a fairy tale. The floor was covered from corner to corner by a fluffy rug.

"Wow… So this is the Princess's room…."

"Holy mother of apples, this room is huge!"

I turned around sharply to meet my friend Applejack who looked just as mesmerized as me.

I just smiled, "Well Applejack, I never knew you liked books-"

"Not the books Twi, I talkin' bout this room… The bedroom! I've never seen anything so large and roomy like this one!"

I watched as she dashed for the bed and placed herself comfortably with her tushy up.

Applejack let out a soft moan, "Oh yeah this feels real good…"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the study room to see what kind of books there were to read. Since the Princess was alive for such a long time, I bet she has really old books like the ancient times of dragons! Or even the story of the dark plague. Or even better! The story of the-

"Oh my! The story of the crowned jewels! This book is extremely rare, you know my dear?"

My turned around turned toward the direction of the voice. I let out a small gasp as I remembered that familiar marshmallow coat and the majestic purple mane.

"Rarity!?" I said stunned.

"What is it? My, my, you look very surprised! Why, you didn't forget about me now did you Twilight?"

I shook my head still stunned, "No it's not that, it's just… How did you get past this high level of security?"

Even though this was the royal room, it was heavily patrolled by guards outside and in the hallways. I figured it was because whenever the Princess got a little loco, they needed someone to stop her.

Rarity just laughed and she flipped her mane. "Oh you know very well what I am capable of. I almost seduced a dragon to leave! Do you not remember?"

"Yeah I guess so… Wait… Was Applejack with you?"

"Well of course! How do you think she got in? A mare like her can't even get in without having to buck one of the stallion's jewels off… And speaking of jewels the guards each had a ruby on their armor... Maybe I could-"

"Don't even think about it Rarity."

"Oh come on! You know I was just joking."

"Hey now what's all this ruckus that y'all are makin'?" Applejack said as she popped into the room.

Rarity just looked at Applejack with disgust, "Honestly Applejack, you must really wash up before taking a nap! Did you even wash your hooves?"

"Now listen here missy… I don't mess with your things and you just don't mess with mine and we'll all be fine and dandy ya hear?"

"I couldn't agree more my dear. But really… Why don't you go wash your hooves?"

I looked at Applejack as she just sighed and she walked towards a bathroom. And I swear she said something about how apples were like dirty jewels.

"Well now that she is out of the way… Why don't we have a cup of tea?"

As we sipped our tea Rarity explained everything that has happened since I was gone. She explained how business was rather going slow and how things were boring without the entire six. I also asked her about Rainbow Dash and how she was doing. But all she did was shrug.

"Rainbow Dash doesn't really talk to us anymore… Whenever you were around she would just say something just out of the ordinary… I swear she acts like I'm not there."

"Well she is Rainbow Dash. She says she's fresh and everything so I wouldn't blame her for being 'cool'."

Rarity took a cracker, "Speaking of Rainbow Dash, didn't you just explain how you met her with the Princess?"

I nodded my head, "Yes and I just got to the part on how I met Pinkie Pie."

"Oh my dear you just have to tell me about how you met moi! I love to be flattered once in a while. Please! Just this once, tell me about how you met your lovely friend Rarity?"

As she gave me her 'por favor' face and I just sighed.

"Alright fine… But only this once."

It has been a few months since I've been here in the University. So far, I had the highest grade average in my class, which wasn't a surprise, and everything was going swell. All my friends were here with me. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were all huddled in our little group peering through a piece of glass that blocked us from the most wonderful thing in the world…

Rainbow Dash licked her lips. "Oh I just want that so badly… I really need it-"

"Hush Rainbow Dash, it's mine!… That texture... That beautiful pattern that resemble stars-"

Pinkie started to rub herself against the window, "To me it resembles pickles, barrels, and cumquats! Pickle barrel cumquat! Pickle barrel cumquat! Pickle barrel cumquat!"

Applejack just laughed and smacked Pinkie in the back. "Now listen here all of y'all! That dress is mine and mine only!"

"Sure Applejack whatever you say." I said as I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Rainbow Dash looking at me with an eyebrow raised and I also raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you staring at me like that Rainbow?"

"Well I uh… Never mind! What do you think of this dress Twilight?"

I fixed my gaze upon the dress once again and felt my eyes get big like dinner plates. I honestly didn't know what to make of this dress. Not only did it show such grace and beauty, it was the fabric itself…

Universal Silk

This dress was made out of Universal Silk which was very hard to come by. It would have taken decades to make this type of dress. People in the University say that it was fake, but everyone knows that is a lie. Only Universal Silk can show you-

"Your Hearts Desire… That's what the dress is called… I so want this dress!" Rainbow said as she opened her mouth and licked the glass.

Applejack turned to her and recoiled in disgust, "You know, maybe you should have more manners like Twi and Pinkie here-"

I coughed and pointed at Pinkie who was panting and slobbering all over the glass like a dog.

"Oh that water hose! Let's go inside the store Twilight, that girl's spraying water all over the place." Rainbow Dash said as she opened the door to the store.

I just raised my eyebrows once again, "What water hose?"

Rainbow Dash just face hoofed herself, "Just get in here, Twilight."

"Well me and Pinkie here will catch y'all later. We got to get to our next class."

"Alright see you later Applejack-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Rainbow Dash grabbed me and closed the door against my face.

Rainbow Dash huffed and shook her head, "Who the heck were you talking to Twilight?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Twilight. Is this some kind of prank or something? Cause it has gone real long enough you know."

"I uh… I… Well…"

I started feeling tears swell up in my eyes. I may have been a smart head, but I got the gist of what Rainbow was saying.

Rainbow Dash turned her frown from frowning, to surprise, then to a face of laugher.

"I-I was just kidding Twi! Of course I could see your- our friends Applejack and uh Pinkie Pie! Isn't that right AJ?" Rainbow said as she hung her arm to well… The air…

This time I had to laugh, "You do realize that Applejack left with Pinkie right?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked to her hooked arm. "Well that mare is as sneaky as an… An apple worm-"

"Um… If you mares don't mind I ,um… Well… It's just that if you don't have any business here I will have to well… Uh… I will have to ask you to leave…"

The voice was almost impossible to hear so I frowned and looked around the room, "Did you hear something?"

Rainbow just nodded her head and looked around, "Who was that?"

The voice was still very soft but this time I felt my ears perk up.

"I… I… I'm sorry, you could stay here as long as you like-"

I aimed my head at the direction of the voice and pounced behind Rainbow Dash, landing on a soft, squishy, yellow coated pink maned mare.

The mare seemed extremely terrified but smiled and bit her lip, "I uh… Well I am… This position I uh…"

"Oh… Oh… OH! Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that-"

"Now, now what is all this noise? I just can't focus on my work with all this noise and such."

My attention turned toward another mare as she walked into the room. My mouth almost opened as I've never seen someone as white (Note- I don't mean in a racist way), clean, and elegant as this mare before me. She had royal-like purple hair that curled elegantly at the end and her tail was absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh darling you simple express me so very well!"

I smiled at the compliment, "Well you are Rarity. And there is no reason to not describe you as well as this, now is there?"

"I suppose you're right Twilight dear. But I say that this is the part where you've also met Fluttershy as well?"

I nodded my head.

"So you run this entire place by yourself?" Rainbow Dash said rushing back and forth looking at each individual piece of clothing.

The yellow mare nodded her head, "Yep, I use different types of fabrics like silk and-"

While the both of them chit chatting at the other end of the room, I got to get to know Rarity. She turned out to be a total fashionista.

"Honestly, the uniforms in this University are absolutely horrid! I mean, look at those stripes across from the shoulder to the waist! And the colors, blue for stallions and red for mares, it should be the total opposite!"

I just nodded my head as she just kept on rambling on for hours and hours. I didn't understand what she was saying most of the time because she was talking about different types of fabric, so I just stood there nodding my head like an idiot.

"You're not listening to me, are you my dear?"

I nodded my head but I quickly snapped out of my trance and shook my head instead.

The mare laughed as she patted my mane, "Oh you, I really like you. It's nice to have company around here besides Fluttershy over there."

I looked at the squishy yellow mare who was still talking to Rainbow Dash.

"So that's her name."

"Mhmm. She is really nice but she can be really shy. She always ignores me for some strange reason… But I got used to it and hid that thought in the back of my head."

I shook my head, "I still find it strange that Fluttershy ignores you most of the time."

Rarity just let out a small sigh and sipped her tea, "I know my dear… It still breaks my heart to hear that. But still I am just glad we're friends."

After my little chat with Rarity, she disappeared into what I figured was the supply room. With that done, I approached Fluttershy who was giggling well uh… Timidly.

"So…Um… what are you guys talking about?"

Rainbow Dash looked at me and gave me a smile, "Oh nothing. We were just catching up together."

"What do you mean catching up?" I said frowning.

Rainbow Dash face hoofed herself, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you now didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

Rainbow Dash hugged Fluttershy and continued laughing. After a few minutes of constant heart filled laughter she stopped and placed an elbow on me.

"Twilight, meet Fluttershy. Fluttershy, Twilight."

The yellow mare shyly bowed her head, "H-H-Hello. M-My name is Fluttershy- Wait but you may know that already… Oh I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to waste your time and I-"

"Oh stop crying Fluttershy! She's not going to hurt you." Rainbow Dash said dragging her closer towards me.

I kept my smile up and as a bit of time went by I got to know Fluttershy a bit more. I learned that her special talent was taking care of animals and was currently studying how to make clothes at this University.

I also learned that she was one of Rainbow Dash's old friends from Summer Fly Camp when they were just fillies. To me, it was actually a major surprise since she never even mentioned Fluttershy before. But as they finished explaining and they continued laughing I just smiled deeply.

'Must have been a while since you got to see her Rainbow Dash.'

"Well ain't that mighty cheesy, Twi!"

I turned around to see wet Applejack wrapped in a towel smiling at me.

I sighed, "What did you get yourself into this time?"

She just gave me a super big grin. "I just had the best bath/shower ever! You have to check it out Twilight!"

"Oh me first! Me first! I haven't taken a shower since this morning! Well that is if Twilight here doesn't mind."

I shook my head, "I don't mind at all."

Rarity clapped her hooves together and dashed for the bathroom. After she disappeared behind the door Applejack said that she was going to head home after she was all dried up.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night here? We haven't had our sleep over yet you know?"

Applejack just shook her head, "I'm sorry Twi, but I need to be up and at the farm tomorrow early morning. And we can have the sleep over later and also tell Rarity that I said night."

"Alright, don't you worry Applejack, I'll tell her everything."

Finally when Applejack was gone I was allowed to take a little breather. Taking another look at my surroundings one last time I retreated toward the bedroom where I plopped down and picked up a book.

"Ahhh…" I said letting out a deep sigh.

I was finally at peace… My mind was clear, and I was able to do as a please…

I didn't know when I felt my eyes become heavy as led, but at some point I fell into a deep hard sleep. I had no dream, nor did I see light or darkness but a dawn. Two paths diverged in half of the sun and moon. One showed shadows of evil, and the other showed shadows of warmth. I had no idea what choice to make, but I decided to take a different road. Making my own path, I concentrated and opening a tunnel that combined them together. But as I walked toward my own path, the darkness seemed to cover the sun. I knew I was too far away to turn back so I had to keep going forward.

The trees started to shift and come to life and their branches turned into claws. Their blank trunks turning into the grim faces of evil and terror. I needed something happy, something to make them go away. Something pink… Something soft… But that mare was nowhere to be found…

"Twilight…" The voice echoed in my head.

"Twilight I'm over here…"

I looked all around me to see where my friend was but all I saw were the faces of evil trees coming out of their roots.

"P-Pinkie!?" I said franticly, "W-Where are you!? I need your help! Please save me, I don't want to go on this path anymore!"

The mare's voice erupted into a voice of laughter filled with snorting and honks, "Oh Twilight you know what to do! Remember, you have to always-"

I felt something cold and hard grab my waist and lift me off my hooves. I squirmed and bucked back and forth but to no avail.

"Let go of me! Please let go! I don't want to walk on this path anymore!"

"Oh but it's too late…"

I opened my eyes to see the tree truck talk. But that was the biggest mistake that I've ever made. The trunk held Pinkies face but was all torn and her eyes were nothing but dark sockets. Her teeth were stained with dried blood and her mane seemed to scream out evil as it flickered from black to crimson red.

"As I told you…"

Pinkies voice started to change as she took my body close to her mouth.

"You always have to face your fears!"

"NOOOO!"

I woke up with a jolt, panting and struggling for breath as I gathered up the soft sheets close to my chest. The nightmare was very unnerving.

But as I shivered, I didn't notice my care taker opening the curtains and approaching me with a silver cart.

"Good morning Miss. Twilight Sparkle. I've brought you breakfast!"

I looked at my care taker and I just stuffed my head back into the sheets.

I heard my care taker sigh, "Is something wrong Madam Sparkle? You must eat your breakfast, or else you will be too weak to get better."

"B-But I'm not crazy…" I said still shivering.

My care taker took a place on my bed, "Miss. Sparkle… I've served in this hospital for ten years and I can assure you, this place isn't right for you. No, what you need is somewhere outside of here. Of course there are limitations but I think we can arrange something if… Well your friends are willing to help you."

I sniffed, "W-What do you mean by friends? Princess Celestia says I don't have any friends… A-And that their all just in my head! What am I supposed to do? I'll be stuck here forever-"

"No Miss. Sparkle… I mean your real friends…"

I looked up at my care taker and I blinked…

The care taker just gave me a meek smile, "Yes Miss. Sparkle. Your friends... Your existing friends… I have permission from the chief of security to escort you toward the visiting room. I must say though she is rather shy."

Just from him saying shy I knew who it was.

"Fluttershy… Fluttershy's here?"

(End Note- BAH! I just want to punch myself for being a lazy arse and I still am. I guess I'm enjoying my Summer a little too much. I planned on finishing this chapter 2 weeks ago and look at where I am! I'm so far behind on my other projects that I just want to flip a table over! Damn it… Oh well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll probably update maybe in 2 weeks… And I promise this time!)

(Editor's note: Hi, I'm CookiesOnFridays's editor! I won't mention my name but thanks for reading this story! Oh, and if you think I should change anything, please let me know through any comments and such. Thanks!)


	4. Animal

Chapter 4- Animal

I wobbled against my hooves as I continued to trudge along the cold plated floors. Though my Care Taker was doing his best to keep me balanced I bumped from wall to wall like a mindless puppet.

"Miss. Sparkle, please!" He said trying to catch me into balance, "Can't you walk straight?"

I tripped over my own hooves and tumbled to the floor. I don't know what was going on but ever since I left Celestia's room in the hospital I just couldn't grasp my sanity. Though I wasn't even in this hospital for a week and I could only remember the moment where I was shipped off to my 'cage'. The sight of seeing Celestia shaking her head and Applejack right next to her, the feeling of hopelessness engulfed my mind. I kept replaying the events, like a ghost lingering after its death, pondering on the question, "Why?"

I didn't realize I said that out loud, and it caused my Care Taker to stop.

"Miss. Sparkle if I may, I recommend that you be on a wheel chair. I'm quite worried you'll hurt yourself."

I turned my head to meet his face. His expression was stern but his voice was calm and collective. I shook my head and turned around but he repeated himself.

"Miss. Sparkle…" He said a little more aggressively, "I recommend a wheel chair…"

This time his voice wasn't an offer, but more like a command. I just hung my head and nodded. My Care Taker smiled in satisfaction and pulled out a wheel chair from one of the empty wards. I fell back on the chair and hunched over, trying to get the grief and bad vibe from the corridors of Block A out of my head.

"Well now isn't that much better?"

I just nodded my head as my Care Taker continued to push my wheelchair.

"We don't want your friend to see you as one of those 'animals'… And I know for a fact Miss. Sparkle,"

He stopped for a second and I shifted my head a little to see a part of his face.

"That you aren't an animal…"

With that he continued to push the wheelchair to the visitor's room. The corridor seemed to be endless but finally we reached a set of doors. It said on the top in bright green letters, 'Visitors'.

"We're here Miss. Sparkle," My Care Taker said placing a hoof on the door.

I was greeted with bright light and I recoiled away as if I _was_ an _animal_ that has never seemed to see the light of day.

For a while I sat on the chair, shielding my vision. But a few moments later, my eyes adjusted to see and absorb the scenery around me. The walls were painted white and the floors had diamond patterned tiles. Chairs and tables surrounded the place, making it open like a get together session. The windows on the back room were large, letting in huge amounts of sunlight that warmed the room.

I squinted my eyes as I spotted Fluttershy. The mare was tapping her hooves together lightly with a woven basket in front of her.

I turned to face my Care Taker, "Where is everypony else?"

"Well Miss. Sparkle, visiting hours haven't started yet and won't start for the next half hour." He said matter of factly.

I glared at him but he just chuckled and waved it off, "Please stop glaring at me like that Madam Sparkle. I apologize for my impolite tone. Your friend was given special permission to come in a little early."

I turned back to see Fluttershy waving a hoof in my direction. I waved back and showed off a smile.

My Care Taker pushed me toward her.

'Oh what am I going to say?' I thought to myself, 'Should I tell her about how things are? I mean, what is there to talk about. Maybe she's here to tell me that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Oh no we're coming closer- Care Taker turn back!'

I didn't notice that I was just 3 feet away from Fluttershy who was seated on the other side of the table. My Care Taker stood behind me and he gave me a smile.

A few moments passed with awkward silence. The silence went something like this,

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

I took my wheelchair and turned around, "I'm going back…"

My Care Taker facehooved himself comically and rushed towards me while I heard Fluttershy squeak, "Wait!"

Fluttershy pushed the basket in front of me and I looked at it as if I haven't seen a basket before.

"What's this?" I said curiously poking the basket.

Fluttershy blushed and looked away, "W-Well I uh, I j-just wanted to come and bring a small gift to my friend."

I sighed and lifted the blanket that covered the contents underneath. I gasped a little in surprise and I smiled.

"It's not much, but I knew that it you wanted that for a long time…"

I levitated the item in front of me and I breathed in a happy dose of air, "The Diaries of the Nine Mares…"

I stared at the book for a minute before I turned it left, right, up, down, backwards, and forwards. I inspected every inch of the book like an artist trying to capture every detail of a painting.

"Fluttershy," I said finally placing the book down, "How did you get this? This is one of the most expensive and hard to find book all over Equestria since you know, the death of the authors-"

"Well, it was the help of Rainbow Dash. Since she is pretty popular all around Equestria so she receives a lot of gifts and this one included. Rainbow dash said, 'Oh, Twilight the book worm would like this one!'"

We both laughed together, filling our souls with high spirits.

My Care Taker also laughed along with us and we both stared, killing the mood.

The Care Taker looked at me, then back at Fluttershy. He cleared his throat and offered a small smile, "I'll get you both some cake and tea, so please be patient."

"B-But that won't be necessary Mr. Stallion sir, it's just that-"

My Care Taker ignored the reply and turned away, humming happily to himself. I watched as he disappeared behind a door, leaving Fluttershy and I alone for the time being.

Fluttershy released a sigh, "S-S-So, um how is the hospital treating you Twilight?"

My expression turned blue as I stared at the white circular table, "It's not the best place ever… They all think I'm crazy or something, saying that I'm 'hallucinating' about someponies but they just don't understand."

Fluttershy just nodded as she sank back into her chair.

"I mean they just can't see them. Are they blind or something? We went through all those adventures together! You, me, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, we saved Ponyville twice!"

Fluttershy stayed silent.

"We took down Nightmare Moon, we took down Discord, we took out Queen Chrysalis… Don't you remember the time where Pinkie Pie saved Ponyville from the Parasprites?"

I saw Fluttershy's gaze surrender to the floor and she narrowed her eyes with a frown.

I paused for a few seconds, observing the mare. "You remember… Right?"

Fluttershy didn't move.

"Right…?" I said nervously.

Fluttershy turned her head to the other direction, her eyes starting to look tired and stressed.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Right?"

The word slurred out of my mouth making it croak. Fluttershy's expression looked dead and confused. The air around me suddenly felt cold and I just stared at the ceiling, trying to understand what was going on.

I heard a laugh, a sickly one. One that would've made anypony scared and frightened, a creepy laugh that sounded dark and lonely. I caught the noise and traced it toward where it was coming from. I thought it was probably one of the other insane mental ponies, but instead I traced the sound to my lips.

"Y-You must be joking!" I said laughing hysterically.

Fluttershy shrank deep into her seat once again.

I continued to laugh and shake my head, "That was funny Fluttershy, real nice acting! Whew! For a second there I actually thought you were saying I was insane-"

"I never said that…" She said in a timid voice.

"But you thought about that now weren't you!"

Fluttershy recoiled in fright letting out a small, 'eep' to escape her throat.

"You think I'm crazy don't you!? You think I'm just- Just an insane, rotten, idiotic, and enigmatic fool now don't you!"

"T-Twilight, p-p-please calm d-do-down! I-I didn't m-m-m-mean it-"

"Shut up!"

I yelled and I flipped the table in front of me, knocking the basket and book over.

"Why are you even my friend huh!?" I raised my hoof, "I thought friends were supposed to be there for each other, that they were supposed to agree with each other-"

"B-But Twilight I-"

"I said shut up!"

I felt my hoof collide with something soft. There was a loud smack and it echoed in the air like a knife piercing butter. I didn't realize what I did, until it was too late.

I could only watch, as my friend slowly toppled down to the floor. Falling off her chair and landing head first on the diamond tiled ground. On her cheek was a big red mark and on the floor was Fluttershy, stunned and pained. Her eyes were at the brim with tears and her body unmoving.

I breathed in and out, trying to calm down my anger, and my mind. 'Why did I do that? Why did I hit Fluttershy…?'

I felt my head jerk and the gears in my brain started to jam, until they scrunched up together forcing each other to work. I thought back to the dream I had last night, Pinkie Pie's voice and the dreadful trees. Making my own path, it was so dark and lonely…

I stared at Fluttershy who was getting up, holding her cheek. A small gash appeared, creating a small trickle of blood to stain her butter yellow coat. Her eyes seemed so weak and deeply wounded, and I just stared at her… Glaring at her like a beast ready to pounce and murder its prey.

The tension hung in the air like a knife ready to drop, one wrong move could cut the rope. I didn't want to be alone…

"F-Fluttershy," I stammered, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"C-C-Celestia w-was r-r-right Twilight!" Fluttershy yelled gasping between tears, "You're- You're too far off!"

With that I watched as she thundered down the other side of the Visitors Room and exiting the building. I heard her sobs even when she was outside the hospital.

I stared into space, thinking about what I did wrong… "She disagreed with me, yeah. She wasn't supposed to disagree with me. She was supposed to help me out. Even she saw them, she saw them!"

I went to a nearby table and slammed my hooves down.

"I'm not an animal…" I said slowly, "I'm not an animal… I'm not an animal... I'm not an ani-"

"Darn tooten Twilight, that was some mean strong vibe back there."

I lifted my head off of the table and turned to the direction of the voice. I remembered that southern accent anywhere.

"Applejack…"

I watched Applejack come closer and she was… Smiling… Why was she smiling?

"I haven't seen you throw a fit like that in a LONG time! Call me impressed Twilight, but I'll be honest. I think you taught Fluttershy a good lesson."

I averted my gaze to the floor, "She said you weren't real… She said that I was insane!"

Applejack stomped her hooves like she was in a rodeo and laughed, "Well what do you expect? Maybe Fluttershy is going whoo nelly if you ask me. Hey listen it's not entirely your fault. Don't feel bad about what happened you did a good thing in protecting us! If Rarity and Pinkie Pie were here they'll be proud of ya."

I felt my eyes become tired as I stared into her big emerald green eyes, "You… You think so…?"

"I know so!"

I gave her a smile but my heart was strained. What was I supposed to do? I felt like I did the right thing but at the same time I felt like I was a monster… An animal…

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "By the way Twilight, I didn't know you could throw a punch like that to an o'l mare."

I looked up, remembering what I had done, "I did it without thinking Applejack, I didn't mean to-"

"Look at yer hooves Twi, tell me what you see."

I shook my head. I already knew what was possibly on my hoof and I didn't dare look. I didn't want to.

"Just look at yer hooves Twi, can't you do it fer me?"

"Applejack-"

"Please darling, just show us your hooves."

I turned around to see Rarity behind me. She looked cheerful and elegant as always, but how did she get in here?

Rarity waved her mane away from her face, "I just came from the front door… It seemed as if Fluttershy was hurt… And seeing that it's only you two here I'm guessing it's either Applejack," Rarity moved her gaze towards me, "Or you…"

I looked left to right, trying to get what was going on, "P-Please can't you both just leave me alone-"

"But I love gossip dear!" Rarity said moving closer towards me, "Tell me what happened… But I'm guessing the mark on Fluttershy's cheek is enough to tell me what was going on darling."

Rarity went behind me and hugged my back like a snake, "Just show us your hooves…"

Rarity's voice was low and intimidating. I turned my head to Applejack who just nodded her head. Finally giving in, I lifted my hooves to my eyes. On my coat was deep red, though it wasn't enough to cover my entire hoof it was still visible to the naked eye.

Rarity shook her head, "My oh my, looks like somepony has been acting a bit monstrous now hasn't she Applejack?"

I watched while Applejack just laughed, "Darn right you are! I'd like to have her in the next rodeo, I bet she'll win first place in hoof wrestling or even boxing for that matter!"

"I wouldn't want a brute running around my shop! But alas, the thought of making a boxing attire for Twilight is rather appealing-"

"I think I'll have her on the barn! She'll buck trees just as well like me an Big Mac, she's just like an animal-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, shoving Rarity off my back and moving her towards Applejack.

Both of the mares staggered and started moving backwards. My breathing was heavy and hot, my eyes bulged and my pupils vibrated. "You… You both… How could you-"

"W-We're sorry Twilight, honest!" Applejack said bowing her head, "We were just having some fun with ya! I didn't know you'd get this upset."

"Yes really darling, I was just a bit curious about what happened." Rarity added bowing her head.

"We promise to not tell anypony about what happened between you and Fluttershy-"

I felt my heart thump against my own chest and I felt like doubling over, but instead I was consumed by anger and sadness.

"Get out…" I whispered.

Both of the mares looked up.

"Get out…" I said a little more loudly.

Applejack gave me an uneasy look, "What did ya say?"

"I said GET OUT!"

I reached for a chair and tossed it toward Applejack and Rarity. Both mares gasped in surprise and both dodged the incoming projectile. The chair collided with other tables and chairs, causing them to fall and tumble down.

Applejack and Rarity both rushed for the exit all the while I yelled and screamed.

"Get out! Get out! GET! OUT!"

I slumped to the floor as Applejack and Rarity disappeared from view. I felt my eyes swell up with tears and I released a sob. My throat rasped for air as my tears dripped down my cheeks. Just a few moments later I heard the door slam open with frantic hoofsteps.

"What's going on he-", My Care Taker stopped in his tracks and stared at the setting, his eyes recoiling from the sight. He averted his gaze and stared at me, "Madam Sparkle…"

I didn't even respond to his words for my heart was full of grief and sadness. I watched as he trudged toward the toppled tables and broken chairs. He picked up the basket made by Fluttershy and stared at the contents inside. Something white covered the tiled floor underneath the basket.

"Huh…" He said examining the contents inside, "I guess that's why she didn't want some cake…"

My Care Taker rummaged inside the basket, then picked up the book that Fluttershy has given to me as a gift and approached me. Extending the book towards me. I waved it off as I kneeled, shell shocked from the events that happened. It felt like it all happened in an instant…

"Well," My Care Taker started as he reached for the wheel chair that laid on the floor, "Looks like the cleanup crew has some early working to do…"

He gently seated me on the wheelchair and I didn't even resist.

"I won't mention this to anypony…" He said as we exited the Visitors Room.

For a minute we strolled in silence. I was greeted with the darkness and insanity of the crazed corridors, never have I dreamed that I would be comforted with the familiar walls of hell. I just wanted to go back to my cage and hide, back to the study where I can endorse myself and forget about everything…

"This may be a bad time Ms. Sparkle but you'll be having a talk with the Princess tonight…"

I stayed quite, and allowed the sound of awoken screaming patients to engulf my ears. They sounded like dogs…

"And this time it won't just be Celestia."

He stopped for a second and I shifted my head a little to see a part of his face.

"Princess Luna will be here as well…"


	5. You're Not Alone

Chapter 5- You're Not Alone

For the rest of the day I spent laying on my bed, thinking about the past events. I disregarded lunch and dinner, but my body urged me to have something in my stomach. What good is food when it only creates a distraction inside your mind?

I laid on my bed as an hour passed, which felt like an eternity. The ceiling still stayed bright yellow with the sun glazing its light gently as if it were clear water. The sight of it calmed my mind. But, it wasn't enough for me to forget what I did to Fluttershy. My heart thumped against my chest lightly and I swear it stopped for a second or two.

"Fluttershy…" I said softly.

The day went on and on so slowly that I wanted to tear the sheets apart. It was a strong urge but I couldn't bring myself to do so. My Caretaker informed me of the Princesses coming tonight, but why can't they arrive any sooner?

"I could be reading a book at the moment, yeah, a book would be good. Hmm, the Chronicles of Faith? Nah, I read that too many times. How about 'Pony On'? That's a pretty bad title if I do say so myself… Diary of a Wimpy Colt?"

I giggled at the thought of myself reading such a childish book. The last time I read a book like that was when I was in High school with Rainbow Dash!

"Diary of a Wimpy Colt, The Princesses Diaries, The Diaries of the Nine Mare-"

I stopped myself abruptly. The thought of reading suddenly sickened my stomach at the point where I wanted to spew my breakfast on the sheets. I quickly looked at my hoof again to still see the small dried crust of blood which rested on my hooves like some kind of spreading disease.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours... Soon I felt myself plummet, just plunging through a deep dark void. My mane flapped against my face and my tail whistled with the wind. I kept my eyes closed, not even caring if there was a bottom.

Something wet dabbed against my forehead, and I opened my eyes to see droplets of red falling from the darkness above. More and more of the liquid engulfed me. I looked at my hoof where a small dried droplet of blood was supposed to be, but was now spreading, swallowing my arm.

I shook with all my might. Turning frantic, I shook it back and forth, tossing and turning around in mid-air. I looked at my legs, and saw that the red liquid from above has dotted its lines all over me. Suddenly, the small red drop that landed on my forehead from before started to spread across my face.

I felt weak, but I released a cry for help. I continued to scream and scream with all my heart and finally, there was a voice from above. A red droplet landed in my eyes but I continued to watch, I just waited and waited for help.

'Don't worry, I'll help you…'

My eyes turned wide as there was a response.

"I'm here!" I screamed, "I'm here, please help me!"

There was a sharp pain in my chest and I placed a hoof over it. I felt my heart beat slow down, ever so slowly. Every second that passed I felt it slacken.

"Hurry," I said weakly, "Please…"

I fell and continued to fall. What was I waiting for I don't know. I just waited for something, just anything to salvage me. As the seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours I still continued to wait. Clinging on the small ray of hope, that voice... Who is it with the enigmatic voice? I wondered as I continually fell down to the bottomless abyss of darkness.

I felt my heart slow down to a dangerous level. It was just too slow…

'My bodies enervated… I'm going to die here… Yes… I'm going to die…'

I looked at the sky of darkness to see anything, but still all I saw was the red droplets of blood continuing to fall.

I closed my eyes, and didn't hesitate any longer. I felt the deep red gush cover me and I went limp. My body now lifeless and just falling, falling into the darkness… I will be forgotten, I'll just be vanished from the books, vanished from life itself…

No pony can find me here…

There was a loud thump and my eyes jolted open. I was back on my bed which cradled me. I blinked a few times, looking at the ceiling to see the different color that greeted me in my horrid slumber.

The ceiling that once had the bright blaze of warmth was now replaced with a white glow which waved like transparent white silk. I turned my head toward the window to look outside and all I saw were the stars.

Slowly, I got up from where I rested and made my way toward the window. My mind resisted against my order to move forward, but I wanted to prove my brain wrong.

Painstakingly, I forced my mind to move forward. To keep on seeing what the future would be like for a pony like me. As I entered the jolt of light I stumbled upon blindly caught me unbalanced as I fell to the carpeted ground. I laid there for a few minutes, not wanting to get up.

'Can't I just rest in peace…?' I thought to myself.

I moved my eyes toward the window again. I was only a few feet away from the window, why am I giving up now when it's just so close?

I forced my body to get up, moving along with all my strength. My brain yelled at me to stop moving, to stop doing what I was doing, but I disregarded it. I was only a few steps away from the window and the light intensified.

"I want to see the stars… I don't want to be in the darkness!" I whispered to myself.

I took another step and pressed my head against the window. My breathing was soft and calm as I stared at the night sky. Millions of the diamond pieces sparkled in the air like parts of a puzzle. There were streaks of light, piercing through the night.

"Shooting Stars…"

I closed my eyes and placed a hoof against the glass window.

'I wish…' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, images of my life passed through my eyes. Flashbacks of my adventures and images of my filly hood erupted in my mind like a volcano. Visions of my friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy streaked passed like a shooting star.

A tear rolled down my cheeks, why can't they understand?

I slumped on the floor, my legs giving up any strength I had left. Everything was hopeless; I wasn't going to get any help. I was just going to be a freak for the rest of my life.

A tear rolled past my face as I continued to think of my family and friends. That is if I had any friends to begin with.

I am now left alone in this world. That's the thought that made me become vapid.

I was too preoccupied on my own thoughts to hear the door creak open silently behind me. There were light hoof steps echoing through the air and I just sniffed while I felt a hoof rest on my shoulder.

"Ms. Sparkle…"

I shifted my head a little to see my Caretaker's face which had a faint smile across his lips. I couldn't tell if it was genuine or not, but I took it and I stared at the floor.

"The Princesses are here for you Madam-"

I laughed as he said 'here for you'. They were here for me alright, here to tell me that there is nothing that they can do. That there's no pony who can help me out of this chaotic hell hole.

"Do you need help Ms. Sparkle?" My Caretaker said, while I was stretching my hoof.

I stared at it for a few seconds and I raised my head to look at my Caretaker once again. His eyes sparkled brightly against the moonlight.

I shook my head and got up by myself, moving the hoof away from my face.

I stumbled and tripped a few times but I managed to finally stand up correctly and trudge toward the door.

"Would you like me to escort you Ms. Sparkle?"

I shook my head and continued to move forward, away from the moon light and into the darkness of the study.

"Ms. Sparkle…"

I stopped my hooves from opening the door and I turned my head to look at my Caretaker who was basked in moonlight. His face reflected deep concern; his smile that was there a few minutes ago was replaced with a sad frown.

"You're not alone in this world Madam Sparkle and I'm not saying that just to make you feel better."

I looked at the ground and I felt my face make a sad frown.

"Just remember…" My Caretaker said, "That we're here for you."

I turned to the door and opened it slowly. The sudden chill of cold air made me shiver as it penetrated my coat. When I closed the door behind me I heard a depressed sigh coming from behind the door. But, I knew better then to turn back.

I trotted toward the balcony where I went to meet the Princesses. I've never been in this part of the hospital before, but I heard that it wasn't like normal balconies, instead they were about half the size of the hospitals park. The entrance of the balcony was covered with a layer of curtains, which hovered slightly from the wind. The moonlight reflected shadows of the two alicorns who sat across from each other, their manes and tails waving in mid-air.

"I'm telling you Tia it's not just her mind, an event happened in order to trigger this disorder!"

I heard Celestia sigh, "Dear sister Luna, you've been going on about this for a long time. Why would an event trigger these sorts of events? She was never in any real danger-"

"Sister please, maybe it wasn't a mission that she has gone through, but something that happened in daily life... A miscarriage in magic perhaps?"

"Luna, why don't we have this discussion later. I'm pretty certain you don't want my student to learn a little too much in one talk."

I let in a soft gasp as I saw the shadow of Celestia get up from her chair and trot towards me. I stayed frozen from the spot, was I going to get in trouble? Am I going to go back to that chaotic prison!?

"Boo!"

I jolted from my train of thought as I saw my teacher just giggle at my startled expression.

"My dear student, it's undefined to listen in on some ponies conversation before you knock."

"B-But there's no door-"

My teacher just laughed again, "I was just kidding my student, Twilight."

"O-Oh I see! Ha ha ha, you got me good there!" I felt my body intensify.

"Why not take a seat with us?"

I just nodded and followed my teacher back to the table where the Princess of Night and Princess Luna, was waiting patiently. She gave me a warm smile and I felt myself returning the favor, before I realized my own place.

Princess Celestia used her magic to pull my chair and I sat down gingerly, while whispering a soft "Thank you."

"It's not a problem my student, would you like some tea?"

I nodded my head slowly and the Princess poured a good dose of warm jasmine into a tea cup. I inhaled the sweet aroma and downed the hot cup within a few seconds. I didn't know I was this desiccated.

Princess Celestia poured another cup of tea into my cup, "You must have been thirsty my student, you don't normally drink a cup of tea in just one sip."

I swallowed another mouthful of tea and released a depressed sigh, "Yes, I must have… after the past events of this morning I- I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. I lost my strength to eat or drink anything."

Princess Luna smiled, "That's why I brought you this from the Hay and Daisy shop."

I watched as the Princess of Night levitated a brown bag from underneath the table, and placing it in front of me.

I nodded in thanks and opened the bag.

Princess Celestia took a sip from her cup of tea and levitated the pot to Princess Luna, "More tea dear sister?"

Princess Luna shook her head and raised a hoof, "I think I'm finished with tea today, lovely sister of mine. I probably drank two pots of tea before Twilight came along."

Princess Celestia just laughed, "Well then, more jasmine for me!"

For a few minutes we all sat in silence. I slowly chewed on my food which consisted of a hay burger and a stack of hay fries while Princess Celestia sipped on tea. Princess Luna stared at the night sky, tapping her hooves lightly against her chair.

The Princess of Night finally released a sigh and turned to face her sister and myself.

"You had a nightmare before you arrived here now didn't you?"

"Luna!" Celestia said sternly, putting down her cup of tea.

"I'm sorry Tia but I had to let the water break loose. You know as well as I do that this meeting isn't just for some snacks and tea. It's about Twilight Sparkle!"

Celestia stared at Luna, then back at me. I didn't say anything instead, I continued to eat my food in a temperate manner.

Celestia finally released a sigh, "I know that we might be rushing a few things but we must know dear student, what did you dream about?"

I swallowed a mouthful of hay burger and sipped my tea to wash everything down. I rested my hooves against my chair and closed my eyes.

"The dream… The dream was inane, it isn't worth talking about."

"My dear student-"

"Twilight Sparkle…"

I opened my eyes and turned to face Luna.

Her face showed deep sorrow and guilt, "You showed me the way, ever since you received the Elements of Harmony my life has changed. When I came down for the Nightmare Night festival, you showed me something that I haven't experienced in a thousand years. You know what it was, don't you?"

I shook my head, "No… No I don't… I can't distinguish what was real and what was not. For all I know and I don't mean to be impertinent but for all I know, you both may just be a figment of my imagination."

Both the Princesses looked down at the table with gloomy expressions on their faces. I didn't mean to deter their attempts but it was true. I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Princess Luna was the first to perk up and continue, "It was fun Twilight… You just don't know what it was like to have fun after a thousand years of loneliness. Not only have you showed me fun, but you have also helped me change my nature. To say, fit in with the new generation and era and for that I am deeply in your debt."

I continued to stare at the table.

"It was dark and lonely on the moon Twilight Sparkle. I don't ever want you to know what it's like to be engulfed by darkness. Your name, Twilight Sparkle, is already turning into night. I have all eternity to recover from a traumatized state. But you," She said patting my chest, "you don't have all eternity."

"Then why…" I said feeling tears swell up in my eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm already shrouded by chaos? By darkness…"

Princess Luna got up from her seat and trotted towards me, "It's because you just don't know reality from fiction… I know it hurts trust me I do."

The Princess wrapped her hooves around my body and I looked up.

She smiled and rested her head against my mane, "It's alright… You can let it all out."

First, it came down in trickles, then in streams, and now it all came out. My tears, they rushed out like a river. Wave after wave of heart wrenching sorrow burst from my eyes, during my sobbing, the Princess of Night was whispering softly.

"Shh, shh, shh, it'll be okay… We're here for you."

This only made me release more tears, I wasn't alone. I wasn't alone in this world.

I sniffed loudly with my breathing out of line. Princess Luna handed me a handkerchief and I blew my nose.

"There, there. " She said patting my back, "It's all going to heal, it's all going to be alright."

Celestia poured me another cup of tea and I wrapped my hooves around the cup, allowing the warmth to spread through my body.

For a few minutes, there was silence besides me sniffing and slurping tea quite noisily. I calmed down slowly, and I laid down my cup. Still, I had small remnants of the sniffles behind my eyes and nose, but I was strong enough to speak smoothly.

Princess Celestia stood up, "It'll be a long road ahead my student, but it is your choice if you want to recover."

I just nodded my head, "I-I-I'll do w-whatever it t-takes."

"That also means you have to be open to us Twilight. Your dreams aren't inane, it's a link. A key if you will." Luna said taking her seat.

I shivered from the sudden chill that rushed through me. Above the stars blinked as if it were losing power, but suddenly it came back alive.

"W-Why are y-you helping me?" I said sniffling.

Princess Luna smiled, "It's because we don't want your life to be engulfed with darkness. I experienced it for a thousand years, and the outcome wasn't all rainbows and sunshine."

I cracked a smile and both the Princesses smiled back.

"You're not alone Twilight," Luna said, "Just remember that you're not alone..."

(Update will be next week)


	6. Authors Note 1

Authors Note #1-

Guess what!? Regent's week is over! *flips table over*  
You guys don't even know HALF of how relieved I am right now! Studying for that was man hard but then the test was easy. (Studying works people, you should try it sometime!)

All jokes aside I can finally get back to writing! The problem is it's going to take some time since I got to write the draft and I need to revise and all that. But I know what most of you must be thinking. "Oh, I thought it was another chapter update! Oh my God Cookies, what the heck!?"

I just thought that author's notes could be a nice way to connect to my readers! And hey, this could be leading to a Q and A… *evil glare of death*

Yeah when I do authors notes I tend to get out of my usual writing style so DEAL WITH IT! Nah I'm just kidding, but I hope you guys are enjoying my casuallality so far… Casuallalit- Casuallity- Casual style? Yeah whatever this isn't even considered a chapter for the story! HUE!

Again, all jokes aside I finished regents, finished all the military parades, and I finished my service learning project! Don't know what service learning is? Well search it up (too lazy to write about it, you would too if you studied for like a month for the regents). In addition I have to go to JCLC soon for training, it's going to be so much fun you guys! But that's next week so yeah… Have to write another chapter before that!

But Cookies, what about the chapter! When is it going to come out!?

Well it'll come out either on Friday or Saturday because I'm done with school! Summer break has officially started!

Oh and if you like these author notes we could spice these things up a bit like I mentioned a Q and A (Evil death glare of evil) or a mini story that one of you reviewers would like me to write about (got to keep the ideas T rated though!)

PM me any questions you got or any ideas you want me to write and I'll be seeing you guys later!

P.S. Thanks for all the comments, favs, alerts, and support you guys! Especially the Russian comment, now that was unique!


	7. I Am Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 6- I Am Twilight Sparkle

(Authors Note- Sorry this is a day late, I had a busy Saturday and right now I've been writing as much as I can. But anyways, please enjoy what I've got! Once again, thank you all for the support you've given me!)

It's been three weeks since the meeting with the two princesses, and so far little progress has been made. Morale is low, and I don't know how much more my mind can take.

"You need to focus harder Twilight," Luna said writing something down on her notepad, "You need to think about a memory, a heart wrenching memory that made you cry, something that has no comfort and happiness."

We were in my hospital room given to me by Princess Celestia. Princess Luna was sitting on a coach with a table next to her. A steaming mug that read, 'Dreams o' Joe' was stamped on. If Princess Luna needed something hot to drink, meant that it was going to be a rough night.

I stretched my neck and I closed my eyes.

Right now we're doing some mental exercises to get ready for my treatment today. Every night after the moon rises I would be here, sleeping till the break of day. The mental treatments were frustrating, I snapped a couple of times and I had mental break downs through these three weeks. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all came to haunt me. I don't know either to believe in the Princesses words or to believe in my own. My Care Taker has been looking after me more than ever, accompanying me to the dining room, the study, outside, and even to the bathroom!

I flinched as I created a spark in my horn, even the warm ups were difficult.

"Come on Twilight, you can do this. Just calm down, and block your magical pores in your horn. Once you've done that, we can begin the treatment."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

I placed myself where there was a gigantic canal where thousands of streams were flowing. The canal itself was the brain, and the thousands of streams were links to my body.

_"Now all you need to do is find the connection to the horn, and block it with your mind."_ A voice sounded in my head.

I did as I was told and I wandered near the edge of the canal. There really was no way to know which stream was connected to which body part. So right now, it was all guess work.

A few minutes passed with me creating dams for the streams, but so far all of them failed. However, miraculously, I finally found the correct stream line and I proceeded out of my mind.

"Very good Twilight," Luna said clapping her hooves, "It took less time to block your magical pores this time."

"Sorry to sound disrespectful Princess, but mind if we speed this up a little bit? I kind of want to get this day over with…" I said laying on my back, "I had a rough day…"

Princess Luna nodded, "Then so be it."

The Princess wrote something down on her note book and then placed it down on the table next to her.

"Now to start this treatment off, you know the drill right?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, now imagine you're walking through a tunnel of moving images of your past. Present all your memories on the tunnel walls and search for the right one." Princess Luna said through the darkness of the room.

"I've been doing this for weeks Princess, I know the drill."

The Princess huffed, "Well you could at least say thank you!"

I smiled at the Princess and closed my eyes going to rest.

The next second I opened my eyes my vision was dark. There was no light, no texture, just utter darkness. I felt myself shiver to the things that might be behind me, ready to attack me and steal my sanity. The monsters, the demons that hid in your mind could attack you right now. But I learned not to be afraid…

I touched my forehead with my hoof and suddenly, there were dim lights flashing.

A tunnel with a brick cement like structure was lined with moving images. The first thing I saw was a memory with my brother, playing catch and eating an apple together. As much as I wanted to relive the memory, I had another objective to cover.

"Painful memory… Painful memory…" I said trotting through the ominous tunnel.

There were many ages to choose from, and as I walked through the tunnel of my past I came to realize just how far I came. I watched myself grow, from being a filly at the age of three, to the age of four, five, and then six…

I stopped at the beginning of my sixth year. The memory was pitch black and I just saw a filly Twilight yelling at a poster. I saw her become glum and sulk.

"This might be it…" I said to myself.

I placed a hoof on the memory and with a shimmer of light, I was gone.

I sat against my bed looking out the window and towards the sky. The sun was just about to rest with its last glow illuminating an orange and lavender effect just above the horizon. It was going to be night soon and I sat impatiently staring at the clock, 8:20p.m.

I sighed quietly while I let the darkness of my room start to consume me. The light was retreating as it allowed the night to take its place. My room was littered with posters and as you might've guessed, they were all famous scientists such as Albert Clopstien and Tort Newson. Their smiles that showed encouragement were suddenly turning sinister. Their eyes turned into frowns as I was forced to remember why I was here alone.

"Stop laughing at me!" I yelled, tossing a book towards the posters.

The book fell short and landed with a soft thud on the carpeting.

Tort Newson laughed, "You don't even know how to calculate gravity! How do you think you'll exist in this world? What are your thoughts Albert?"

"I dare say this young filly will never even make it out of elementary! Why, all these books are for little kitties!"

They both laughed, and laughed, and laughed. The flash backs from my past, being picked on, my brother leaving me behind, spending so much time alone, reaching my goals by myself… They came in waves and waves, tossing my mind back and forth

"I said shut up!" I finally snapped.

"Awww, is little missy wissy Twilly baby afraid of us?" Albert said pouting.

"I think it's cute to see her so mad!" said Newson.

"I'm not afraid!" I yelled back readying my magic, "I'm not afraid, I'm angry!"

Newson waved a hoof, "Psh, oh I'm sorry Ms. Sparkle! Maybe if you were a little smarter we would care to-"

I fired my magic at the damned poster and watched Newson burn.

The poster turned into ashes within seconds, its remnants tumbling down onto the floor.

"Do you want a piece of me to Albert!?" I yelled, readying my magic once again for another burst.

"Oh no, looks like we got a bad case of flank hurt scientist over here!"

I concentrated with all my might, but even with anger I couldn't fire another spell that like for a while. My horn released a small spark and I struggled to make it flair up again.

"See? I told you, you can't even do a basic spell! When I was your age I could perform advanced magic, do you think you'll EVER be Celestia's student?"

"I can! Watch me!"

"You didn't even receive your Cutie Mark yet-"

I leaped forward with all my might and placed a hoof against Albert in the poster.

"I WILL get my cutie mark, and I WILL be Celestia's student!"

Albert looked at me in the eye and gave me a cold stare. My burning heart extinguished itself, turning ice cold like I was looking at the devil.

"This…" he said pointing at me, "Is why nobody likes you… THIS is why everypony avoids you!"

I recoiled in terror, "No, that's not true! It's not my fault, you keep taunting me-"

"You're a nobody Twilight Sparkle! You're a worthless piece of-"

I tore the poster in half and watched the two pieces fall onto the floor. My breathing was heavy and beads of sweat started to form on my head. The poster no longer moved, it no longer talked, but the quote on the poster underneath Albert's face haunted me as the sun started to fall beneath the horizon.

'Imagination is more important than knowledge'

The clock ticked letting out a soft '_Cacoo'_ as a small bird popped in and out of the clock.

Though I didn't even care to look at the clock behind me, I knew what time it was.

There was a soft knock on my door and I snapped out of my trance. The knock came again this time a little louder and a feminine voice sounded out.

"Twilight," The voice said, "Can I enter your room?"

I looked up from the poster and I nodded to no one in particular, "Yes, come in…"

There was a small click of the door and a mare with a grey coat and a purple and white mane entered the room. Her horn glowed white as she hovered something decorated with candles. As she continued to trot towards me slowly, the candles illuminated her smiling face.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!" she said as she kept trotting, "Happy birthday dear Twilight Sparkle!"

She came up to me and placed the cake down on the floor and gave me a hug, "Happy birthday to…"

She took a small breath and whispered the last word, "You…"

She started to cuddle and nuzzle me. I felt a small smile creep up against my face and I returned the favor.

"Thanks mom…" I said looking at her.

"You've grown so much, my little Twilight!" Mom said rubbing my head, "I'm really proud of you. You're a big girl now!"

"I'm only six mom, I still got a long way to go!"

"Oh yeah of course! You want to become the student of Princess Celestia don't you?"

I felt my smile slowly fade away and become replaced with a frown. I glared at the posters that I've destroyed. The words that those two said to me replayed in my head over and over again, _"How do you think you'll exist in this world?"_

_"Maybe if you were a little smarter..."_

_ "Do you think you'll EVER be Celestia's student?"_

_ "THIS is why everypony avoids you!"_

I glanced at the floor and my mother took notice.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I..." I said, swallowing a lump in my throat, "I don't think... I don't think I can become Celestia's student anymore..."

"Nonsense," Mom said, "You've been working hard ever since you learned how to walk and-"

"And you've been working hard ever since I did learn how to walk..."

My mother's mouth was wide open as she realized I just cut her off. I don't normally do this, for me I allow others to finish talking what they want to say. Then I would reply, like a good little pony. But with all that has happened to me, I couldn't hold back...

"You've been working hard... Maybe a little too hard mom…"

She still hugged me with me on her lap, but her hooves seemed to loosen up a little.

"You're never in the house anymore, you always leave the house even before I wake up in the morning! It hurts mom... It hurts to not see you, or even say good morning to you, or even have a family breakfast together..."

"I-I'm sorry honey," Mom stuttered, "I-I just-"

"But worst of all, it's not even you or dad that wakes me up but my tutor!"

Mom stayed silent as the candles on the cake slowly melted away, getting on top of the dark frosting.

For a few seconds, silence filled the room. The candles created large shadows on the walls of my Mom and I. I rested my head against her shoulder and I felt like crying, but there were no more room for tears.

"Mom...?" I said staring at the cake.

She looked at me with tired eyes and smiled, "Yes sweety?"

I turned my head to look away from her and instead, stared at her elbow, "When is daddy coming back?"

"I don't know sweety..." Mom replied, "He usually comes after your bed time-"

"When is brother coming back?"

Mom paused for a few seconds, than replied, "I don't know..."

"Then can I ask you one more question?"

My Mom sighed, "Sure, why not?"

I tapped my hooves together nervously knowing that this question will hurt her more than it would hurt me. But I just needed to confirm my thoughts, "Why, after three years would you come and celebrate my birthday today?"

"It's just…" Mom stared into my eyes and her face became downcast.

She knew why and she knew I knew why.

"Work sweety… That's why your father and I are never home."

I nodded my head and laid down on Mom's lap.

"I'm sorry for saying the same excuse over and over again but you know it's true. I love you honey, I really do love you more than anything-"

"A wise pony once said that you can do everything for your filly. Give them money, food, shelter, and a great future. But what your children need most is not what you give them, but to show them who you are."

Mom shook her head, "I don't understand Twilight. What do you mean?"

I looked at the candles that are now half the height they were before.

"It means what a child needs more is a good mother, a good father!"

Mom stayed silent, the light started to dim down as each candle stick started to fade away. One by one they disappeared, six candles turned to five and five candles turned to four. Darkness shrouded the entire room until only one candle remained on the cake.

"You're never there for me Mom…" I said breaking the silence, "I just don't know where to go, and I don't know where to turn. I get bullied by other ponies every time I try to play with them. They call me stupid, they call me a nothing. I can't do anything right they told me…"

The last standing candle was about to die and I could feel the once warm heat turning cold just like my heart. Flashbacks of the past came erupted from my mind,

_I rushed out of the house, excited about going to the playground to play in the sandbox, to slide on the slide, and eat my snack of apple slices on the grassy field. _

_ "Today is going to be fun!" I yelled out loud._

_ I didn't stop trotting until I made it to my destination. I weaved through people left and right occasionally saying sorry as I bumped on someponies rump. It was a beautiful sunny day and who doesn't want to go out and play in the weather? The sky was cloudless and as I entered the playground area, birds chirped and bugs hummed. The sound of little fillies screaming and laughing filled the air._

_ My eyes grew wide in excitement. I've never been to a playground before and this was my first time. I heard about it from my brother about how you can play on different things and how you can play with other ponies too._

_ A group of ponies were playing with a ball and I grinned, "Hey guys!"_

_ I rushed over there and stood a few feet away from where they were playing. _

_ "Can I play too?"_

_ The group continued to play not even looking at my direction, they all laughed and kept kicking and bouncing the ball._

_ I wasn't going to give up yet, I wanted to play! Maybe they just didn't hear me?_

_ "Hey guys!" I said a little bit louder, "Can I play with you!?"_

_ This time a colt looked at me and then rolled his eyes. He turned his head around and continued to play with the others, forgetting that I ever existed. _

_ I felt myself becoming a little frustrated but I yelled one last time._

_ "Can you guys hear me!? Can I play ball with you-"_

_ One filly kicked the ball and fell on her back. The ball went sailing into the air and landed on a tree. The ponies moaned as they looked at the ball that was now stuck in the tree. A pegasus in the group tried flying, but his small wings flapped uselessly into the air._

_ "Aww man," a colt whined as he stomped his hooves, "Now what are we going to do?"_

_ "It's all her fault for kicking the ball on the tree!" A pony yelled in the group._

_ "I-It wasn't me!" She protested, "It was because of… Of…"_

_ She looked towards my direction and pointed her hoof at me, "It's because of her! She yelled out something and got me distracted!"_

_ "Yeah I remember that girl," a colt said, "She's the one that yelled if she can play!"_

_ It was the colt that rolled his eyes at me. I don't know what was going on but I knew it was something bad. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt somebody precious to them?_

_ "H-Hey guys!" I said nervously, "I-I well… I just wanted to play so I… I just you know, said it out loud and- But it wasn't my fault!"_

_ "Like Celestia it wasn't your fault! Thanks to you we can't play anymore, now we got to find another ball!"_

_ "But isn't there anything else we can do-"_

_ The colt laughed, "We? Whoever said you can play with us?"_

_ "I- Who said I can't play with you guys!?"_

_ "Well you made me get the ball stuck in the tree so I don't want to play with you!" The filly said as she stomped her hoof on the grassy ground._

_ All the other ponies in the group mumbled and murmured in agreement. I felt getting a little hot headed, I wasn't going to back down just yet._

_ "Fine!" I yelled, "I know a way to get the ball off the tree and I WAS going to, but I guess never mind!"_

_ I started trotting away from them and I headed for the swing set. Half way towards my destination, the colt called out "Wait!"_

_ I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see him flustered and embarrassed, "I-I-W-We'll let you play with us if you can get the ball…"_

_ I smiled in the fruits of my success and I trotted back over. I went face to face with the tree and stared at it, however, all I did was stare at it. I didn't realize I would get this far, I was such an idiot for thinking I can do this._

_ "What's the hold up?" The colt said, "Aren't you going to get the ball?"_

_ "Y-Yeah, just give me a second!"_

_ I started to flow magic through my horn and I felt beads of sweat start to form on my forehead. I wasn't ready for the early stages of releasing magic, but I did watch my older brother Shining Armor do this spell._

_ I felt myself being levitated upwards towards the sky, the breeze of the winds and the rustling of the leaves kept me calm and focused. Down below me the group of ponies gasped in awe, all of them becoming speechless to what I was doing. Even for me this was a miracle!_

_ I opened my eyes slowly to see I've just become level with the ball._

_ 'Finally, they'll let me play with them!' I thought to myself._

_ However, that small thought proved to be my downfall. I became too excited and I felt my magic fade away from my body. I grabbed hold of the ball and I started hurtling towards the ground. I hugged the ball tightly as I turned over to use it as a cushion to soften my fall. _

_ I let out a loud "Umph!" when I landed on the ground. The ball saved me, but it popped when I landed a few feet away from the tree._

_ All the ponies gathered around me with their mouths still open agape. I dusted myself off as I got up. I got a few scratches and bruises here and there but it was fine. It wasn't any major physical pain._

_ "So…" I said holding up a few pieces of the popped ball, "Here's um… Here's your ball…"_

_ I placed the last remains of the ball in front of me. For a few seconds there was silence as each pony looked at each other left and right. Though one pony in the crowd started to chuckle, it became contagious and soon everypony in the group started to giggle. The giggling suddenly erupted into laughter and the colt approached me with tears in his eyes._

_ "Wow you sure did get the ball! I thought unicorns were supposed to be smart! Are you one of those stupid unicorns you dunce?" _

_ "Wha- I'm not stupid! The sun was in my eyes and it broke my concentration that's all!"_

_ "Do it again then!" One of the ponies yelled._

_ I huffed loudly and I charged my magic into my horn again, but instead of having a calm feeling I felt my mind becoming cold. I concentrated with all my might but nothing came out. _

_ "Wow, look at this loser! She's such a good for nothing, looks like it was a fluke!"_

_ Everypony started to laugh even harder, pointing at me._

_ "S-Stop it!" I yelled out._

_ "Aww is little missy wissy unicorn baby afraid of us?"_

_ "I'm not afraid! I'm just angry!" I replied._

_ "She's such a good for nothing, noponies ever going to play with her!"_

_ "Stop…" I said faintly._

_ They just kept laughing._

_ "Stop laughing!"_

_ Their giggles, their laughter, it haunted me. I felt like my sanity was being drained away, my own existence was fading…_

_ "STOP!"_

"Twilight…"

My eyes snapped back open as I came back to reality. I was still in my room and the last candle was just about dead.

I stared at my mom but kept silent.

"Do you know why your father and I named you Twilight?"

For once I shook my head, I never even thought of this question before. Nor did Mom ever ask me this.

"Well you were born at twilight so that's a start," Mom said staring out the window, "But at the same time, I saw a bright star shining near the setting sun.

"It's rather rare to see a star actually shine when there is even a spec of sunlight left. But soon I thought, as I watched the sun set. It created colors that only appear at that specific time. Do you know what I think twilight means?"

I closed my eyes then popped then open again, "Twilight is the soft glowing light from the sky when the sun is below the horizon, caused by the reflection of the sun's rays from the atmosphere right?"

My Mom giggled, "Yes that… Though to me, twilight is also a symbol of rest. When the heat of the day becomes still and you're left with the cool night. The stars above glow and create a beautiful atmosphere of peace. A light when times are rough, and when all seems lost.

"That's why I named you Twilight, a peaceful glowing star in the darkness."

"But I'm still alone Mom…" I said cradling into a ball, "How can I be a glowing star if my life is so dark?"

My Mom smiled, "You'll see through time Twilight" She said brushing my hair.

"You'll see…"

With that final word, the candle extinguished itself, and I couldn't remember what happened next… But I felt like I had hope, hope to live up to my name.

Twilight Sparkle…

I heard the birds sing as I came back to my senses. The morning glow of the sun shined faintly towards my direction, its orange yellow glow creeping up from behind the horizon. I sat upright when I heard the door of the chamber open and close silently.

"Oh goodness, you're awake!"

I stared at the doorway to see the Princess of the sun trot towards me. I couldn't help but feel relieved to see my teacher the first thing in the morning. Normally it would be Princess Luna that greets me as I wake up but because of this small change, I knew it was going to be a beautiful morning. With the birds chirping early and the memory that I just revisited, I felt a smile creep up in my face and the Princess chuckled taking notice.

"It's rare to see you smile in the morning Twilight."

I smiled back, "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

Celestia levitated a spare blanket from a closet in the far side of the room and covered it over Princess Luna who was snoozing on the coach.

"Did your therapy session go well last night?"

"Well…" I started, "I didn't find the correct memory I was looking for… The memory had a happy ending to it I think, it needs to be sadder though. Or so Luna says."

"Care to tell me what happened?" said Celestia curiously.

I looked at the rising sun and I chuckled, "Sure why not? But can we talk about it over a cup of tea?"

"I don't see why not…"

I stared off into the sunrise and I knew that I couldn't give up here. I could be a stronger person, and I wasn't going to let this burden hinder me. I have to get better, I have to get stronger. Because through my story, through my life I needed to be a beacon of hope, a star that shines bright through the darkest of all night skies.

I am Twilight Sparkle…

(End Note-  
It could've been better I know, I just had tremendous writers block and I needed to keep my promise. This isn't that great of a chapter or so I think, the beginning it was really vague and rushed but I didn't have the time. Half way through writing the chapter I wanted to erase this entire chapter completely, but that was too late since it was the middle of the day and I had a deadline to catch. But moving on!  
If you haven't read the Authors Note #1 chapter I advise you do because I want to connect to YOU readers! I decided I'm going to do a Q and A, I think it's going to be fun! Any questions are allowed and I'll format it into a little talk show segment with the Mane Six characters if you'd like. HOWEVER, keep the questions T rated please, a little dirty is okay but massive dirty is… No… Just- Just no!

Anyways peace out guys! Till next time which is next Saturday oh yeah!)

Q and A will be posted on June 29th, 2013.


	8. Downtime Chapter 1- Intro

Friendship Is an Imagination (Downtime Chapter 1)- Intro

Cookies: *_Typing this stupid chapter at 12 o' clock like a boss_* Time to troll everyone in this chapter! HUE HUE HUE!

(Meanwhile, at Hasbro recording studios)

Rainbow Dash: Where the heck is he!?

Fluttershy: I-I um... I don't know um... Do you um... Want me to go check if he's at home?

Rainbow Dash: Hahaha! No way, he's a good guy! He's never lazy, he always does his work! He's just like Applejack, he won't be at home in this hour of the day! He's probably on his way to the Hasbro studio as we speak. There's some pretty heavy traffic you know?

Fluttershy: Y-yeah I guess you're right...

**3 hours later**

Fluttershy: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: … Do you still think he's at ho-

Rainbow Dash: That apple bucker! _*Rainbow Dash propels her wings and unleashes her sonic rainboom in the studio, shattering the glass window that Lauren Faust stood right next to. Going after Cookies*_

Fluttershy: Um... *_looks at Lauren_*

Lauren Faust: _*Gives an approving look*_ Me Gusta...

(Back at Cookies house)

Cookies: So far so good, Lauren's out of character and Fluttershy is being... Fluttershy... Wait...

_*Cookies looks at the 10__th__ line* _

Cookies: Rainbow Dash propels her wings and... Oh buck... She's coming after me now isn't she-

-Rainbow Dash crashes through Cookies window, knocking him off his chair. Shards of glass scatters everywhere as Rainbow Dash basks in her glory, spreading her wings that radiated rainbows with the hot sunlight.-

Rainbow Dash: Cookies...

Cookies: Rainbow...

Rainbow Dash: *_Looks at Cookies*_

Cookies: *_Looks at Rainbow*_

Rainbow Dash: *_Looks at Cookies*_

Cookies: *_Looks at cookies*_

Rainbow Dash: Wait what-

Cookies: PARTY CANNON B****! *_Takes out a party cannon and shoots rainbows at Rainbow Dash in the face*_

Rainbow Dash: _*Drinks the rainbow* _

Cookies: H-H-How did you-

Rainbow Dash: I AM THE RAINBOW! *_Drinks skittles*_

Cookies: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- has stopped working!

Rainbow Dash: Friggen Gaben! _*Knocks Cookies out and noms on his ear*_

**Back at the Hasbro Studio**

Laruen Faust: Oh Fluttershy, I didn't know you were so assertive!

Fluttershy: I-I've b-been doing this for years! I um, I learned this from Rarity!

Lauren Faust: Well she taught you well, now a little harder! Please!

Fluttershy: O-o-o-okay!

Lauren Faust: _*Screams* _That feels so good!

Fluttershy: R-R-Really!?

Lauren Faust: NO!

_*Lauren gently slaps Fluttershy*_

Lauren Faust: I had better massages then this!

-Cookies and Rainbow Dash arrive to the scene with Cookies riding on Rainbow's back like Percy Jackson and the Last Olympians-

Cookies: Sup everypony, what're you-

Lauren Faust: You know what? I'm done! I'm done with this bull shazknocker!

Cookies: Lol what?

Lauren Faust: Frig you and your stupid writing for making me get out of character!

Cookies: I love you

Lauren Faust: I love you too...

Cookies: I was just kidding, now GTFO! I'm kidding, but u're alright.

Lauren Faust: R-Really!?

Cookies: Yep! But seriously, gtfo.

-Lauren Faust leaves the studio with her head hung in shame, going to her house where she will do whatever Lauren Faust does-

Rainbow Dash: Wow... That was a little harsh...

Cookies: What you say to me?

Rainbow Dash: You're yellow

Cookies: You're blue

Rainbow Dash: Touché

Cookies: Yeah well, whatever. We just got to get this show on the road, and then I can take another break and cry over my turtle.

Rainbow Dash: _*Gasp* _Is it dead!?

Cookies: _*Dramatic turn* _IT WAS ALWAYS DEAD!

Fluttershy: *_Faints_*

Rainbow Dash: Umm... What just happened-

Cookies: MOVING ON! Like I said last week I WAS going to post last Saturday until some other things showed up. And when I mean other things I had to go shopping for my JCLC supplies! Note to self, next year, go earlier so you don't need to wait in line for five hours!

Rainbow Dash: Wow, you must be REALLY busy with the time you had last Thursday and Friday. I saw you play handball and play minecraft all day-

Cookies: And then I left for JCLC on Sunday. And since I came back to see no messages about questions about the story, I guess this is just going to have to be a fun chapter.

Rainbow Dash: How long are you going to ignore me?

Cookies: How am I going to make this a fun chapter? Well if you go to this lovely link here,

s/7432077/3/ it's more or less like a question to the characters story. You, the readers, ask the characters anything and you can make them do anything. But since this story is T rated keep it rated T. Also, whatever you do don't go to **Negima Talk Show! Truths, Dares, and Questions! 1**, I hate myself for writing it... Just... Just don't... Please... PLEASE DON'T-

Rainbow Dash: Do it!

Cookies: NO!

Rainbow Dash: Finally, I got your attention! What is this about some kind of talk show or whatever?

Cookies: Yeah pretty much... Well I call it that.

Rainbow Dash: Wow that's really interesting *_Sarcastic tone*_

Cookies: … Anyways... Since I didn't receive any questions I guess I'll just tell you my experience at JCLC or also known as JROTC Cadet Leadership Challenge-

Rainbow Dash: NO ONE CARES!

Cookies: Fine, fine, whatever! But I'll have my revenge...

Rainbow Dash: Yeah... Okay *_Rainbow Dash grabs the unconscious Fluttershy* _

Cookies: Where in the world are you going you panzy!?

Rainbow Dash: I'm going home! I've been here for three hours!

Cookies: Fine, just go! I'll rap things up here-

Rainbow Dash: It's wrap-

Cookies: I know... My-

Rainbow Dash: No...

Cookies: Hey Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow Dash: What-

Cookies: *Places a sign on Rainbow Dash*

Rainbow Dash: What the heck-

-Pinkie Pie walks in your computer screen over the story page that you are currently reading and looks at you in the eyes. She goes into your mind where you are imagining all this taking place, and she enters through the hole in the Hasbro studio ceiling-

Pinkie Pie: Hmm... *_Reads the sign on Rainbow Dash*_

Pinkie Pie: Face slam! Please punch my face so I can explode into a shower of skittles... *_Looks at a horrified Rainbow Dash*_

Rainbow Dash: … Pinkie-

Pinkie Pie: OKAY!

-Pinkie Pie punches Rainbow Dash's face where she starts vomiting up skittles, making casino sound machines-

Cookies: DING DING DING DING!

Pinkie Pie: JACK POT!

Cookies: Well I guess this is a wrap... I'll update an actual story chapter by Wednesday night like for real. This was just a chapter to entertain you guys for a bit. And to make you guys think a little bit, like questions and or dares.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, what!? Are we playing truth or dare!? OH, I LOVE THIS GAME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!

Cookies: So send in your dares and or questions by PM message please! Or post a review on this specific chapter.

Pinkie Pie: DID WE START YET!?

Cookies: Next 'Down Time' Chapter will be posted next Saturday. I'm thinking of doing regular story updates every Wednesday and 'Down Time' updates every Saturday. So better send in those questions and dares quickly! Look forward to the updates!

-End-

Pinkie Pie: I CAN BREAK EVEN THE WRITING WALL! :D

Notes:

Main Story Update (Changed): 7/3/13 Wednesday

Downtime Update: 7/6/13 Saturday

Questions and Dares Due by: 7/4/13 Thursday

Rules:

-Keep the questions and dares T rated! (Mild themes are acceptable)

-You can only post and or PM once. But you can have multiple questions and or dares with the post.

-Questions can be about any character from this story and in the current mlp universe.

-Have fun thinking up questions and or dares!

I know many of you might think I'm a lazy arse bucket but yeah, you're sort of right. And to a guy named Mason, I told him I was gonna update one of my stories but I just can't bring myself to continue it and if your reading this bud, the story may never be updated again. But I revived this story 'Friendship is an Imagination' because I suddenly had a small passion for it. Thus I am here, it's tough writing guys. You sometimes lose yourself and you don't want to continue it because either you're to lazy, or two, because you just legit lost the passion to continue it.

I guess that's one reason why I'm trying to make a Downtime chapter. To spice somethings up for not only you guys, but for myself as well. I'm telling you the truth. I'm sort of lazy but I just need to get the passion started again. Regardless I am determined to meet the deadlines, so I'm not that much of a lazy bucket.

Peace out guys! And lets kick start this off!


End file.
